June
June, the polka-dotted cousin of the Katamari Universe,' '''is a cousin who loves rain more than anybody else would. From ''Katamari Damacy to the rest of its sequels her polka dots have been showing signs of changes. In Katamari Forever, the King describes her as a polka-dotted wiggle and the King said "Not that it matters". As seen in Touch My Katamari, her appearance changes once again, and she gains some of Kuro's traits (two antennas, blue membranes on her head, gloves and boot-like scale membrane). According to what the King says when she is rolled up in Beautiful Katamari, she apparently has a brother. In the webcomic, she is very absentminded, and has a raincloud over her head. Appearances ''Katamari Damacy Where/How to Find: Eternal #2 - Past the 1.5m barrier running in zig zags on the road with a polka dot umbrella. Size: 1m37cm5mm Description: Born in June and a complete innocent. Jokes are completely lost on her. It always rains when she goes out. When Rolled Up: "Oh? Was that June? Are your polka dots multiplying? How disturbing." We ♥ Katamari Where/How to Find: Clouds - Playing jump rope with two Cloud Men. Size: 99m99cm9mm Description: A cousin who's happy even in the rain. She likes going out on rainy days, or maybe it just rains whenever she goes out. When Rolled Up: "Oh! You just rolled up some weird polka-dot object! Wait... It's cousin June! Oh stop getting in the way!" Stage Conclusion: "Oh, it's cousin June. What were you doing on Earth? Hmm? Jumping rope up in the sky? We have no idea what you're talking about." Race Car: Seagull Mask: Cuckoo Me & My Katamari Where/How to Find: Mouse (Tutorial) - rolling a red ball at outer ring. You need to roll her to complete the stage. (If you playing Tutorial stage as June, the Prince will replace her.) Size: 15cm Description: She likes going out on rainy days, or maybe it just rains whenever she goes out. When Rolled Up: "All righty! All done! All clear now, yes? Then Back we go to Prince Island! Hyper Rainbow!" Stage Conclusion: "Oo, slipped Our satiny mind. You rolled up June. We'll pop her over to Beanstalk Island. Favor her with a visit, yes?" Mask: Black Bar Over Eyes Beautiful Katamari Where/How to Find: Coolhouse - At the bottom of the stairs in the manor, found in the fish tank Size: 30cm Description: A cousin who's happy even in the rain. She likes going out on rainy days, or maybe it just rains whenever she goes out. Cousin Leaderboard Description: A polka-dotted cousin. She likes rainy days, or maybe the rain just likes her. When Rolled Up: "Hm? Something popular... It's June! We asked your brother to go broker world peace!" Stage Conclusion: "Something popular...? Oh, it’s June! The Princedom needs a town crier, perfect!" Katamari Forever Where/How to Find: The King's Dream - In a bubble at the top of the screen. Size: 30cm Description: A cousin who's happy even in the rain. She likes going out on rainy days, or maybe it just rains whenever she goes out. When Rolled Up: "Polka dotted wiggle... It's June isn't it! Not that it matters." Stage Conclusion: "Tsk, We need a clothes brush. Oh, it's June. You make a nice lint." Touch My Katamari Where/How to Find: Make it Big 2 - On a table in the first room. Size: 12cm When Rolled Up: "What did we just see...? Oh! It's June! Just look at that style. we are so jealous!" Stage Conclusion: "We feel an eerie disturbance in the katamari... Aha! We knew it! June was mixed in! How did you get there, wee one?" Tap My Katamari'' How to Obtain: Twenty second available cousin, she can be called for 220.00cc coins. Description: Born in June and complete innocent. Jokes are completely lost on her. it always rains when she goes out. Trivia *She can be found in the 50 Items stages of We ♥ Katamari and Katamari Forever, she’s standing on an umbrella in the SeaWorld area. **She can be rolled up at 3m. *She can be found in the As Large As Possible 5 and Make a Star - 11 stages of We ♥ Katamari and Katamari Forever, she’s playing around in some rain clouds in the ocean. **She can be rolled up at 300m. *She can be found in Dangerous Colony and Make a Star - Danger in Beautiful Katamari and Katamari Forever, she’s on the rainy island next to Harvest. **She can be rolled up at 300m. *In the Cousins stage, she’s flying around the pond from an umbrella. **She can be rolled up at 1m. *She retains her look from Touch My Katamari in Tap My Katamari. Category:Characters Category:Cousins Category:Katamari Damacy: Characters Category:Beautiful Katamari: Characters Category:Katamari Forever: Characters Category:Me & My Katamari: Characters Category:We ♥ Katamari: Characters Category:We ♥ Katamari: Cousins Category:Me & My Katamari: Cousins Category:Beautiful Katamari: Cousins Category:Katamari Forever: Cousins Category:Touch My Katamari: Characters